


Excerpts from a Future Wedding

by FrancONT



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canada, Canada, Gay, M/M, Marriage, Modern Royalty, Montreal, Quebec City, Québec, Toronto, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrancONT/pseuds/FrancONT
Summary: One-shots and extended accounts of the events and episodes leading up to the wedding of Alexander Claremont-Diaz and HRH Prince Henry.An accurate and probable account of what would happen regarding a gay royal wedding as well!
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 28
Kudos: 45





	1. Announcement of Intention to Marry — Britain

**BUCKINGHAM PALACE**

**LONDON**

HER MAJESTY the QUEEN is delighted to announce the intention of

_HIS ROYAL HIGHNESS the PRINCE HENRY of WALES_

and of

_MR ALEXANDER CLAREMONT-DIAZ_

to marry. 

Due to the unique circumstances concerning HER MAJESTY’s position as the Supreme Governor of the Church of England, and theological concerns around the matrimony in the same, HER MAJESTY has decided, in consultation with the intended spouses, to instruct the ARCHBISHOP OF CANTERBURY to invite the matrimony of MR CLAREMONT-DIAZ and HIS ROYAL HIGHNESS to be performed in HER MAJESTY’s position as QUEEN OF CANADA, and that this marriage be performed by authorities of the ANGLICAN CHURCH OF CANADA.

All further updates concerning the matrimony of MR CLAREMONT-DIAZ and HIS ROYAL HIGHNESS will be provided by RIDEAU HALL and THE OFFICE OF THE GOVERNOR-GENERAL OF CANADA.

At the intended spouses’ request, they will be resident at HER MAJESTY’s CITADELLE OF QUEBEC in the city of Quebec.


	2. Chapter 2

**RIDEAU HALL & LA CITADELLE**

**OTTAWA QUÉBEC**

_Le français suivra_  
  
HER MAJESTY the QUEEN is delighted to announce the intention of

_HIS ROYAL HIGHNESS the PRINCE HENRY of WALES_

and of

_MR ALEXANDER CLAREMONT-DIAZ_

to marry.   
  


The wedding of HIS ROYAL HIGHNESS and MR CLAREMONT-DIAZ will be celebrated on the 2nd of July, 2023. Details on location will be forthcoming. 

HIS ROYAL HIGHNESS has been granted Canadian citizenship by HER MAJESTY with the advice and consent of the Government, and announces his intention to domicile with immediate effect in Canada until further notice. Information on the exact location will be forthcoming.

MR CLAREMONT-DIAZ has announced his intention to domicile in the city of Burlington in the state of Vermont. HIS ROYAL HIGHNESS will retain a second domicile in that city, and has been granted special and limited residency rights as the Honorary Consul of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland in the United States of America by a special act of the Secretary of State. The President of the United States recused herself of this decision, on the basis of personal conflict of interest.

HIS ROYAL HIGHNESS and MR CLAREMONT-DIAZ would like to thank the people of the city of Quebec, and the people of Canada for their warm welcome. They will make their first public appearance as speakers at the Fête nationale de Québec celebrations on the 24 June.

————————————————————

SA MAJESTÉ la REINE est ravie d'annoncer l'intention de

_SON ALTESSE ROYALE LE PRINCE HENRY DE GALLES_

et de

_M. ALEXANDER CLAREMONT-DIAZ_

se marier.

Le mariage de SON ALTESSE ROYALE et de M. CLAREMONT-DIAZ sera célébré le 2 juillet 2023. Les détails sur les lieux seront à venir.

SON ALTESSE ROYALE a obtenu la citoyenneté canadienne par SA MAJESTÉ avec l'avis et le consentement du gouvernement et annonce son intention de résider immédiatement au Canada jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Des informations sur l'emplacement exact seront bientôt disponibles.

M. CLAREMONT-DIAZ a annoncé son intention de s'établir dans la ville de Burlington dans l'état du Vermont. SON ALTESSE ROYALE conservera un deuxième domicile dans cette ville et s'est vu accorder des droits de résidence spéciaux et limités en tant que consul honoraire du Royaume-Uni de Grande-Bretagne et d'Irlande du Nord aux États-Unis d'Amérique par un acte spécial du secrétaire d'État. La Présidente des États-Unis s'est récusée de cette décision, sur la base d'un conflit d'intérêts personnel.

SON ALTESSE ROYALE et M. CLAREMONT-DIAZ tiennent à remercier la population de la ville de Québec et la population du Canada pour leur accueil chaleureux. Ils feront leur première apparition publique en tant que conférenciers lors des célébrations de la Fête nationale de Québec le 24 juin.


	3. Education Announcement — Joint White House/Rideau Hall

**WHITE HOUSE**

**WASHINGTON**

and

**RIDEAU HALL**

**OTTAWA**

  
In conjunction with the Office of the Governor General, Her Majesty’s Office in Canada, and President Ellen Claremont, the United States Secret Service, and the ceremonial guard of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police,

the White House Press Secretary and the Press Coordinator of the Office of the Governor General are able to confirm that:

ALEXANDER CLAREMONT-DIAZ will be attending the Vermont Law School for studies culminating in the degree of Juris Doctor;

and that HIS EXCELLENCY HIS ROYAL HIGHNESS PRINCE HENRY OF WALES will be attending Concordia University (Montréal, Québec) for a Master of Arts in Social and Cultural Anthropology.

HIS ROYAL HIGHNESS will be therefore taking up a private residence in the city of Montreal in the province of Quebec.

By virtue of Quebec residency, HIS ROYAL HIGHNESS will be taking additional French language lessons to aid him in his new role as a Senior Member of the Canadian Royal Family and as a Quebec resident.

HIS ROYAL HIGHNESS will conduct occasional engagements throughout Canada and shall be hereby addressed in his capacity as a representative of the Canadian Monarchy as HIS ROYAL HIGHNESS PRINCE HENRY OF CANADA, and in the United States in his role as Honorary Consul of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland as HIS EXCELLENCY MR. HENRY FOX-MOUNTCHRISTEN-WINDSOR.


	4. Location Announcement — Rideau Hall

**RIDEAU HALL**

**OTTAWA**

&

**LA CITADELLE**

**QUÉBEC**

_Le français suivra_

HER MAJESTY is pleased to announce additional items concerning the planned matrimony of HIS ROYAL HIGHNESS PRINCE HENRY of CANADA and MR. ALEXANDER CLAREMONT-DIAZ.

The intended spouses have been in talks with multiple dioceses in the Anglican Church of Canada. Due to the large amount of attendees and security concerns around the celebration of marriage, it has been determined that the marriage is _to be religiously solemnized_ on July 2, 2023 at noon in the Cathedral Church of Saint James, Toronto, Canada.

The wedding will be performed by:

The Most Reverend LINDA NICHOLLS, Primate of Canada (Anglican)

The Right Reverend RAFAEL LUIS MORALES MALDONADO, Bishop of Puerto Rico (Episcopal)

The Right Reverend CHARLES ANDREW DOYLE, Bishop of Texas (Episcopal)

At the request of the intended spouses, the marriage will be civilly processed at the Montréal City Hall before religious solemnization. This civil celebration will not be open to the press or to the public, and will be in the presence of the families and close friends.

————————————————————

SA MAJESTÉ a le plaisir d'annoncer des points supplémentaires concernant le mariage prévu de SON ALTESSE ROYALE le PRINCE HENRY du CANADA et de M. ALEXANDER CLAREMONT-DIAZ.

Les futurs époux sont en pourparlers avec plusieurs diocèses de l'Église anglicane du Canada. En raison du grand nombre de participants et des problèmes de sécurité liés à la célébration du mariage, il a été déterminé que le mariage doit être célébré religieusement le 2 juillet 2023 à midi dans l'Église cathédrale de Saint James, Toronto, Canada.

Le mariage sera célébré par:

Le plus révérend LINDA NICHOLLS, Primat du Canada (anglicane)

Le très révérend RAFAEL LUIS MORALES MALDONADO, évêque de Porto Rico (épiscopal)

Le très révérend CHARLES ANDREW DOYLE, évêque du Texas (épiscopal)

À la demande des futurs époux, le mariage sera traité civilement à l'hôtel de ville de Montréal avant la célébration religieuse. Cette célébration civile ne sera ouverte ni à la presse ni au public, et se déroulera en présence des familles et des amis proches.


	5. First Public Appearances (Québec, QC) -- 24 June 2023

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First dialogue piece.  
> Dedicated to /u/jroseley for their support.
> 
> Soundtrack to listen to this with:  
> Body of Years -- Mother Mother  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mRODFak0PJM
> 
> Play:  
> Gens du pays -- Gilles Vigneault  
> When the asterisk (*) indicates  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z6gXAZeOFo0

**Official _Fête nationale du Québec_ Celebrations**

**Plains of Abraham, Québec (QC)**

**24 June 2023**

Alex and Henry have been cooped up at the Citadelle for the last couple of days, finally having a moment to themselves, just to process the collective whirlwind. 

For Henry, it feels like a whirlwind: no longer is he simply the second-in-line, the spare in a stagnant Britain, but now he's to be the first truly Canadian prince... and yet, he feels he doesn't know the 'great white North' enough to be entrusted with this honour yet. He knows what the Prime Minister (of Canada, that is) and the Queen have in store for him... a cadet line, him eventually as either Governor General or -- even worse it feels -- King of Canada in his own right. 

No longer is Henry simply Prince Henry of Wales... Queen Mary made it clear to him that he's not _of Wales_ anymore. No, he's now His Royal Highness Prince Henry of Canada, the first gay prince, the first uniquely Canadian prince. 

Perhaps it makes sense for Henry and Alex. Breaking down walls with a cry of "history, huh?" has always been their speciality. The first gay couple in the White House, the first gay couple in Buckingham Palace, the first gay couple on the world stage like this at all. 

Alex is even more in the whirlwind of emotions. When he heard that Canada was the destination for Henry, he felt a sense of extreme relief. At the same time, he's moving to Burlington, Vermont, the darling city of democratic socialism, of everything that his mother and father have fought to keep out of the Democratic Party for years. He knows that he's a social democrat -- maybe even a democratic socialist -- at heart, but he's never felt free enough to believe what he believes and have a sense that he can still become an elected official at the same time. He knows that Patrick Leahy, current senator for Vermont, is retiring in 2026. Can he? Will he? Will it be too much for him and Henry?

Cash and Shaan -- both now commissioned members of His Royal Highness' personal guard in Canada -- signal that it's time. Time to come out (pun intended), after 6 months of hiding, plotting, and gruelling French lessons, to show themselves to the world -- but first the city of Quebec. And so they'll do just that, hand in hand, with a chaste kiss before the whole city as the opening act to their first speeches, when they hear the announcement:

" **Mesdames et messieurs, pour la première fois en plus de six mois et pour la première fois en tant que couple fiancé, devant vous et tout le peuple québécois, Son Altesse Royale le Prince Henri du Canada et premier fils des États-Unis d'Amérique, Alexander Claremont-Diaz !**

 **Ladies and gentlemen, for the first time in over six months and for the first time as an engaged couple, before you and all the people of Quebec, His Royal Highness Prince Henry of Canada and First Son of the United States of America, Alexander Claremont-Diaz!** "

Henry, knowing the history of Quebec and English people, is not optimistic for a warm welcome. But here he is, in front of 60 000 Quebeckers, all screaming and cheering.

And so Henry begins with a simple statement: " _ **Bonjour Québec !**_ " Tempted to say it in English, but they've both been briefed to not say a word in English to make this a success.

Alex and Henry continue:

ALEX -- " _ **Le prince Henri et moi sommes ravis de commencer notre périple nord-américain ici dans la vieille capitale, au cœur battant de la haute civilisation, cette belle ville de Québec. Je regarde les eaux bleues et les anciennes terrasses de cette ville qui s'est battue si dur pour leurs droits en tant que peuple distinct et unique. Comme le bâtiment derrière nous, ce n'est pas sans controverse sur notre présence ici.**_

[ _Me and Prince Henry are delighted to begin our North American journey here in the 'Vieille Capitale,' in the beating heart of high civilization, this beautiful city of Quebec. I look over the blue waters and ancient terraces of this city who has fought so hard for their rights as a distinct, unique people. Like the building behind us, it is not without controversy over our being here._ ]"

HENRY -- " _ **Surtout moi, en tant qu'anglais. Mais je voudrais faire savoir au peuple québécois, ici maintenant, que je ferai mes devoirs envers ce pays, et envers le Canada et le Québec non pas en tant que britannique ou colonisateur, mais en tant que prince canadien, un prince de Québec. Nous ne parlerons pas anglais dans cette province, car aujourd'hui, en cette fête nationale, nous déclarons devant vous tous qu'au Québec nous agirons en tant que Québécois.**_

[ _Especially me, as an Englishman. But I would like to make it known to the people of Quebec, right here, and right now, that I will do my duties to this country, and to Canada and Quebec not as a Brit or a colonizer, but as a Canadian prince, a prince of Quebec. We will not speak English in this province, because today, on this National Day, we declare before all of you that in Quebec we will act as Quebeckers._ ]"

ALEX -- " _ **Je serai toujours un enfant des États-Unis, tout comme mon fiancé sera toujours un enfant de Grande-Bretagne et d'Irlande du Nord. Mais aujourd'hui, nous nous engageons à vous, le peuple du Québec, la population du Canada, les gens de ce grand pays des eaux de la Colombie-Britannique à la mer frigide de la Nouvelle-Écosee à la glace de la baie d'Hudson, que nous sommes là pour toi. En tant que vos représentants, en tant que vôtre. Nous nous consacrons à vous.**_

[ _I will always be a child of America, same as my fiancé will always be a child of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. But today, we pledge ourselves to you, the people of Quebec, the people of Canada, the people of this great land from the waters of British Columbia to the frigid Nova Scotian sea to the iced-over Hudson's Bay, that we are here for you. As your representatives, as yours. We dedicate ourselves to you._ ]"

HENRY -- " _ **Et donc, tout comme ma grand-mère notre bien-aimée Reine Marie a dit il y a si longtemps: 'Je peux faire mon acte solennel de dévouement avec toute une nation à l'écoute. Je voudrais faire cette dédicace maintenant. C'est très simple. Je déclare devant vous tous que toute ma vie, qu'elle soit longue ou courte, sera consacrée à votre service et au service de notre grande famille nationale à laquelle nous appartenons tous. Mais je n'aurai pas la force de mener à bien cette résolution seule si vous ne vous y associez pas avec moi, comme je vous invite maintenant à le faire: je sais que votre soutien sera sans faille. Aidez-moi à honorer mon vœu, et que la nation nous bénisse tous ceux qui sont disposés à y participer.'**_

[ _And so, much like my grandmother our beloved Queen Mary said so long ago: 'I can make my solemn act of dedication with a whole nation listening. I should like to make that dedication now. It is very simple. I declare before you all that my whole life whether it be long or short shall be devoted to your service and the service of our great national family to which we all belong. But I shall not have strength to carry out this resolution alone unless you join in it with me, as I now invite you to do: I know that your support will be unfailingly given. Help me to make good my vow, and may the nation bless all of us who are willing to share in it.'_ ]

...and they're done. Except that's not all. They now have to sing the Quebec national anthem, with all the dignitaries on stage. They hear the music start: *****

" **Le temps que l’on prend pour dire Je t’aime**

**C’est le seul qui reste au bout de nos jours**   
**Les voeux que l’on fait, les fleurs que l’on sème**   
**Chacun les récolte en soi-même**   
**Au beau jardin du temps qui court**

**Gens du pays, c’est votre tour**   
**De vous laisser parler d’amour**   
**Gens du pays, c’est votre tour**   
**De vous laisser parler d’amour**

**Le temps de s’aimer, le jour de le dire**   
**Fond comme la neige aux doigts du printemps**   
**Fêtons de nos joies, fêtons de nos rires**   
**Ces yeux où nos regards se mirent**   
**C’est demain que j’avais vingt ans**

**Gens du pays, c’est votre tour**   
**De vous laisser parler d’amour**   
**Gens du pays, c’est votre tour**   
**De vous laisser parler d’amour**

**Le ruisseau des jours aujourd’hui s’arrête**   
**Et forme un étang où chacun peut voir**   
**Comme en un miroir l’amour qu’il reflète**   
**Pour ces coeurs à qui je souhaite**   
**Le temps de vivre leurs espoirs**

**Gens du pays, c’est votre tour**   
**De vous laisser parler d’amour**   
**Gens du pays, c’est votre tour**   
**De vous laisser parler d’amour**

[The time that we take, saying “I love you”  
Is all that remains at the end of our days  
The vows that we make  
The flowers that we sow  
We harvest them within  
Among the splendid gardens of time’s flow.

People of my country, your turn has come  
To let love speak to you  
People of my country, your turn has come  
To let love speak to you

The time to love each other, and the day to say it,  
Melt like the snow touched by spring.  
Celebrate our joys, celebrate our laughter  
Our eyes meeting in embrace  
Tomorrow I was only twenty.

People of my country, your turn has come  
To let love speak to you  
People of my country, your turn has come  
To let love speak to you

The stream of our days, today comes to a pause  
And forms into a pool where everyone can see  
As if it were a mirror, the love that it reflects,  
For those hearts to whom I wish  
The time to live out all our hopes.

People of my country, your turn has come  
To let love speak to you  
People of my country, your turn has come  
To let love speak to you]"

Alex is breathless. The people cheer, the people scream, and kiss, and chant 'Henry and Alex are Quebeckers.'

Could he be right about politics... but in the wrong place? Barring any existential crises, Alex and Henry look at each other, knowing that this may be their future... and what a great song to match.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quotation supposedly by Queen Mary: "Elizabeth II. A Speech by the Queen on Her 21st Birthday. Royal Tour of South Africa, 1947. Radio."  
> 


	6. Media Article — CBC, 30 June 2023

_Canadian Broadcasting Corporation_

**MAJOR ROYAL & CONSTITUTIONAL ANNOUNCEMENT WITH CROSS PARTY SUPPORT, SAYS JOINT DECLARATION OF PRIME MINISTER TRUDEAU AND CONSERVATIVE LEADER O’TOOLE**

Ottawa, 30 June 2023 — Today, for the first time in Canadian history, a joint statement between the Liberal Party and Conservative Party (who hold a supermajority in federal parliament, and control provincial parliaments) declared that tomorrow, at the Canada Day celebration, will be Canada’s first _Writ of Succession_ and a major joint announcement. 

The Writ of Succession is a novel legal concept where the Crown can dictate or pass over certain people for purposes of throne accession.

It is widely speculated among royal scholars that the new permanent presence of Prince Henry and his fiancé, First Son Alex Claremont-Diaz, signalled some form of change in the Canadian monarchy.

Could Canadian politicians be heading away from a British lineage in our monarchy, towards a uniquely “Maple” Crown?

Our sources inside the Governor General’s Office indicate that the decision is constitutionally significant, and that a revision of most of Canadian honours, awards, heraldry, and royal succession is currently in the works.

What do Trudeau and O’Toole have in store for Canadians?

Only time will tell.


	7. MAJOR PRE-WEDDING ANNOUNCEMENT — Ottawa, Canada Day

**AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO BE READ AS A WRIT ON THE FIRST DAY OF JULY TWO THOUSAND TWENTY THREE AT NOON**

Her Majesty Queen Mary, by and with the consent of the Senate and Commons of Canada under seal, and by the additional consent of the Legislative Assemblies of Alberta, Saskatchewan, Ontario, Manitoba, New Brunswick, Prince Edward Island, and Nova Scotia, do hereby set forth a modified Writ of Succession to be made public by order of our collective power under the Constitution of Canada.

KNOW YE THAT WE, by our especially grace and power, do hereby modify the Writ of Succession to accept HENRY GEORGE EDWARD JAMES of the line Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor to be the heir apparent to Our Realm of Canada, and any heirs so forth begotten or adopted of his body. Let it be so.

Signed by our own hand at our Britannic palace at Westminster, the thirtieth day of June in the fifty-ninth year of Our reign.

————————————————————

Prime Minister Trudeau: “Today, we begin a new, progressive chapter in Canadian history. Under the reign of the first truly Canadian king, the first monarch in world history to be LGBTQ+, Canada will be better than ever.”

Leader of the Opposition O’Toole: “Liberals and Conservatives don’t agree on much. But we do agree on one thing: that Canadians want a Canadian family on our maple throne. We recognize that Canada is a monarchy, that that monarchy is derived from Britain and France, but we are now taking the steps to build a uniquely Canadian monarchy. For all Canadians.”


	8. HENRY & ALEX CIVIL MARRIAGE — MONTREAL, July 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This occurs at the same time as the announcement.

Alex and Henry arrive hand-in-hand, unseen and unsuspected, at the Montreal City Hall. 

Somehow, the UK, Canada, and USA were able to sneak the President of the United States, the Queen of the United Kingdom, the senior United States Senator for California, and the Prince of Wales into Montreal unseen. 

They’re ushered in, at around 11:30 — they have no phone coverage inside... the building is bad with cellular coverage. And so, they settle into the wedding chamber — because Queen Mary is there, the clerk has to get her to sign the right over to the clerk to perform the marriage because the power comes from her... ah, the joys of monarchy!   
  


And so, at their booked time of 11:45, their small civil wedding service begins. They say their vows, cry a lot, and by 12:10 it’s over. 

But... they’re locked into the wedding chamber. An official memo is slipped under the door: “Distinguished guests, by order of I, the Mayor of Montreal under the advice of the police service, due to the ongoing situation and constitutional ceremony happening on Parliament Hill, we have decided to barricade this room until the motorcade for the heir apparent can be suitably reinforced. We estimate a wait of 30 minutes. Your Majesty, Your Royal Highness, Madam President, my deepest apologies.”

Queen Mary panics... did nobody bother to tell Henry? Everyone around her is confused.

Bea speaks up, “Nan, what do they mean heir apparent? You’re still alive!”

Philip says, “Am I not the heir apparent? What’s going on? Am I in danger?”

Queen Mary tells her overexcitable grandchildren to quiet down and commands the Mayor under the door to send a short brief of the Writ on Parliament Hill... she doesn’t want to explain it.

5 minutes later, she gets the brief and has the clerk announce it:

” **BRIEF CONCERNING ONGOING EVENT AT PARLIAMENT HILL — CITY OF MONTREAL UNDER ORDER OF HER MAJESTY THE QUEEN**

Participants in Prince of Mount Royal’s wedding party barricaded in room at order of the Mayor of the City of Montreal.

Prime Minister Trudeau and Opposition Leader O’Toole unveiled sealed Writ of Succession appointing a new cadet line of Mountchristen-Windsor line to be the sole monarchs of Canada.

Then-Prince Henry, now Prince of Mount Royal acclaimed to be heir apparent to the title of King of Canada.

New titles for Prince Henry and now-Prince Alexander:

HIS ROYAL HIGHNESS HENRY, PRINCE OF MOUNT ROYAL, EARL OF CALGARY, BARON WHITEHORSE

HIS ROYAL HIGHNESS ALEXANDER, PRINCE consort OF MOUNT ROYAL, EARL consort OF CALGARY

Wait for further instructions.

 _ **GOD SAVE THE QUEEN**_ ”

_To be continued_


	9. PART TWO: "...PRINCE OF MOUNT ROYAL?" -- DIALOGUE

Henry nearly faints. This happened yesterday and nobody told him? He's now the heir apparent -- the first one of direct lineage -- to the second largest country on Earth? He's now not HRH Henry of Wales, or of Canada, but a _**senior**_ HRH? A precedent-setting HRH?

In a matter of minutes, what was supposed to be a simple, nice, informal pre-wedding ceremony has turned into full-on chaos.

Alex -- sorry, _HRH the Prince Consort of Mount Royal_ \-- didn't nearly faint... he did. Queen Mary is being berated by Henry's mom, meanwhile the Claremont-Diaz family grips with their newfound fame, not as the First Family of the United States, but as members of the Canadian Royal Family. 

Alex finally wakes up as they are ushered out of the room and into the most secure motorcade in the nation. Him and Henry really did always leave every situation with a cry of 'History, huh?' Where would his political ambitions go? 

And then, Alex realizes. Why did he want to go into politics? For the people. Not to legislate, or to go to caucus meetings... he wanted to help the people. Is that really a job of politics... or can he create, with this new precedent, a real popular goal for this newfound role? Can he still be for the people, but as a monarch, as a representative of a higher ideal than himself? 

Henry jokes, "Well, you've woken up now, _Your Royal Highness_..."

Alex glares at him. "Yes, I have, _Prince of Mount Royal_...", he mocks back.

They realize what is happening. Tomorrow they'll probably get invested with an additional British title, honours, medals, awards, and everything in-between. 

Henry says "well, I guess congrats on getting married."

Alex glares again. "You're acting like you weren't involved in that."

Henry turns a ruby red. He literally just forgot who he married.

Henry sputters, "I- I- I-... listen it's been a rough couple of hours!"

Alex laughs and says, "I know Hen, I'm just playing... even though it was unexpected, congrats to us."

Henry asks, "But, but, what about your political career? What about our plan?"

Alex says, "Don't you see it Henry? The plan is in the trash. You're heir apparent to the second largest country in the world, one of the richest, one of the best-regarded. We can create new precedents, we're starting from scratch- I don't need to be elected anymore. I'm going to be able to help people every minute of the day... with my husband, my King by my side. I can't ask for better than that."

Henry immediately sobs. "I have so much- so much on my back. Nobody told me. I ruined your dreams. Just- just don't marry me."

Alex says back immediately, "We have not fought this hard for you to back out now. We're getting married. And you can do it Hen: you have me and your family and my family and the people backing you." He pulls up a CBC article with a new poll: 64% of Canadians approve of Prince of Mount Royal according to new Léger poll.

"Hen, the people want you. They want a progressive country, a progressive King. Look at the Tories here! They'd barely be recognizable as even Labour back where you come from, or the Republicans in Texas. Let's do this together, ok? Me and you. Looks like I'm going to Canadian law school."

Henry says, "Fine. Let's do this. I'll call you tonight. See you at the altar tomorrow. I love you, Al."

"Love you too, Hen."


	10. QUEEN MARY'S AWARDS LIST FOR THE WEDDING

**PRIVY COUNCIL OFFICE**

**LONDON**

&

**OFFICE OF THE GOVERNOR-GENERAL**

**OTTAWA**

Investiture of Awards on HRH HENRY F.-M.-W. & MR ALEX C.-D.

 **BY ORDER OF THE QUEEN** :

BRITISH: HRH Henry of Canada is to be hereby given the British noble titles of _**Duke of Albany**_ , _**Earl of Oxford**_ , _**Baron Dallas**_.

CANADIAN: HRH Henry of Canada is to be hereby given the Canadian noble titles of _**Prince of Mount Royal (prince de Mont-Royal)**_ , _**Earl of Calgary (Comte de Calgary)**_ , _**Baron Whitehorse (Baron de Whitehorse)**_.

SPECIAL for PRESS RELEASE: In Scotland, Wales & Northern Ireland he shall be known as the His Royal Highness the Duke of Albany. In England he shall be known as the His Royal Highness the Earl of Oxford. In the province of Alberta he is to be known as His Royal Highness the Earl of Calgary. In the Yukon Territory he is to be known as the His Royal Highness the Right Honourable the Baron Whitehorse. In the rest of Canada he is to be known as His Royal Highness the Prince of Mount Royal.

He is to be given the Order of the Garter, the Order of the Thistle, the National Order of Québec, the Order of Canada, the Alberta Order of Excellence, the Order of Yukon, as well as inducted into the Queen's Privy Council for Canada.

In the wedding programmes he is to be called by his pre-marriage name: 

**HIS ROYAL HIGHNESS THE RIGHT HONOURABLE THE PRINCE OF** **MOUNT ROYAL CM PC GOQ AOE OY BA (Oxon)**

**BY ORDER OF THE QUEEN** :

BRITISH: Alexander Claremont-Diaz is to be thereby known as the _**Duke consort of Albany**_ , _**Earl consort of Oxford**_ , and shall be given the unique title of _**Baron Gibraltar**_.

CANADIAN: Alexander Claremont-Diaz is to be thereby known as the _**Prince consort of Mount Royal (Prince consort du Mont-Royal)**_ , _**Count of Calgary (Comte consort de Calgary)**_ , and shall be given the unique titles of _**Marquis of Gaspé (Marquis de Gaspé)**_ and _**Baron Victoria (Baron de Victoria)**_. 

SPECIAL for PRESS RELEASE: In Great Britain, he is not a prince, and as such should be referred to as The Right Honourable Alexander Claremont-Diaz, Baron Gibraltar. In all of Canada, except the province of British Columbia he is to be known as His Royal Highness the Most Honourable the Marquis of Gaspé. In the province of British Columbia, he is to be known as His Royal Highness the Right Honourable the Baron Victoria. As a wedding gift, the House of Commons of Canada has approved with immediate effect that Mr Claremont-Diaz is now a Canadian citizen by marriage, and will accede to the title and privileges of a member of the Senate of Canada after the wedding. This will make his final title: **HIS ROYAL HIGHNESS THE MOST HONOURABLE THE HONOURABLE (H.R.H. the Most Hon. the Hon.) SENATOR ALEXANDER CLAREMONT-DIAZ, MARQUIS OF GASPÉ & BARON VICTORIA**.

He is to be given the Order of Canada, the National Order of Québec, and the Order of British Columbia, as well as inducted into the Queen's Privy Council for Canada.

In the wedding programmes he is to be called by his pre-marriage name: 

**THE MOST HONOURABLE THE MARQUIS OF GASPÉ CM PC GOQ OBC BA (Georgetown)**

**_GOD SAVE THE QUEEN_ **


	11. The Morning of... - HENRY (The Prince of Mount Royal)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I got into a car crash recently, so I've been recovering from that.

_Henry's Point of View (P.O.V.)_

I didn't sleep last night. We were told to get up at 3 anyways to take the train from Montréal to Toronto, so there was really no point. I'm an insomniac after all! 

...and then I realized. Today, at noon, I get married. Today, at 11am, I get invested with _more_ British (and possibly Canadian) titles. Today, I become a husband. So, we're ushered out, all my wedding party behind me: Bea, Philip, Pez, Shaan, my mum, the Queen herself... and I'm terrified. Terrified for the future, terrified for now.

This is the first high-profile public gay wedding in **HISTORY**. Will we be targeted? Is Alex safe? Is he comfortable?

And then, the Queen gifts me her wedding gift - only one I've been told - a red box. A red box from her father, on his 1938 trip to Canada.

My first red box. I never thought I'd get to see one... a red box with the royal seal and the simple words 'THE KING' on it. This is going to be the rest of my life. And in it is a simple memo -- my first royal memo!

* * *

**RIDEAU HALL**

**OTTAWA**

**INFORMATION ON TITLES FOR HRH THE PRINCE CONSORT OF MOUNT ROYAL**

His betrothed, HRH Alexander Claremont-Diaz, Prince consort of Mount Royal, is to be given the following titles in Canada: Marquis of Gaspé, Baron Victoria. 

At 11a.m., HRH the Prince consort of Mount Royal shall assume all privileges and honours, along with voting rights, as a member of the Senate of Canada, and be administered in public before the wedding at 11:45a.m. in the Great Hall of the Legislative Assembly of Ontario in the presence of all Senators and ministers of the Crown, by the Queen these oaths:

" _I, Alexander Claremont-Diaz, Marquis of Gaspé, Baron Victoria, as prescribed by the Constitution of Canada, take these oaths to fulfill the will of the Parliament and the Queen in becoming a citizen of Canada, a Privy Councillor, and a Senator of Canada._

_I swear that I will be faithful and bear true allegiance to Her Majesty Queen Mary II, Queen of Canada, Her Heirs and Successors, and that I will faithfully observe the laws of Canada, including Treaties with Indigenous Peoples, and fulfill my duties as a Canadian citizen. So help me God._

_I, Alexander Claremont-Diaz, Marquis of Gaspé, Baron Victoria, do solemnly and sincerely swear (declare) that I shall be a true and faithful servant to Her Majesty Queen Mary the Second, as a member of Her Majesty's Privy Council for Canada. I will in all things to be treated, debated and resolved in Privy Council, faithfully, honestly and truly declare my mind and my opinion. I shall keep secret all matters committed and revealed to me in this capacity, or that shall be secretly treated of in Council. Generally, in all things I shall do as a faithful and true servant ought to do for Her Majesty._

_I, in becoming a member of the Senate under order of Her Majesty the Queen, swear that I will be faithful and bear true allegiance to Her Majesty Queen Mary II, Queen of Canada, Her Heirs and Successors. So help me God._ "

* * *

I feel like fainting! How has my grandmother, the most Brexit-y, conservative person I know, pulled all this off? Now Alex won't have to choose between politics and me, between love and passion. And then I see the other memo.

* * *

**BUCKINGHAM PALACE**

**LONDON**

**INFORMATION ON MULTIPLE ITEMS FOR HRH HENRY OF WALES**

HRH Prince Henry of Wales is to be given the following titles in Great Britain and Ireland: Duke of Albany, Earl of Oxford, Baron Dallas. He will also join the Order of the Garter, and the Order of the Thistle.

His male consort presumptive, Alexander Claremont Diaz, will be given the accompanying titles: Duke consort of Albany, Earl consort of Oxford. He will be given the unique British title of Baron Gibraltar. 

The Foreign Office has received the Canadian government's agreed titles for HRH: Prince of Mount Royal, Earl of Calgary, Baron Whitehorse. He will be given the National Order of Québec, the Order of Canada, the Alberta Order of Excellence, the Order of Yukon, as well as inducted into the Queen's Privy Council for Canada. 

The accompanying titles for his male consort will be: Prince consort of Mount Royal, Count of Calgary. He will be provided additional honours: the Order of Canada, the National Order of Québec, and the Order of British Columbia, as well as inducted into the Queen's Privy Council for Canada.

* * *

It's... perfect. Alex will pretend to hate the titles, but he'll feel like he's accepted... you see, he's always felt like America was too barren of recognition, no medals, no honours, no pomp and circumstance. He'll have a voice. He'll have a platform. He'll have a say.

I turn to my grandmother, begin sobbing, and hug her (for the first time). I'm finally accepted... finally I can rest.

It's perfect. And now it's 11am. The investiture ceremony is here. And we've all decided to not tell Alex until the investiture... Ellen Claremont will also be receiving honours, along with Alex's dad.

It's perfect...

It's perfect.


	12. Investiture Ceremony - ALEX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex's investiture (1/4 parts of the investiture)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Play the music and videos embedded as YouTube links when prompted.

_Legislative Assembly of Ontario Building_

_2 July 2023 (11:05am)_

_Toronto, Ontario, Canada_

[Speaker's Procession](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rdg5XpRWBJY)

[Arrival Video of Queen Mary](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4eBYUOKQOnE)

And it begins. All of our characters enter into the chamber of the Legislative Assembly, behind the Speaker of the Legislative Assembly and the Speaker of the Senate. 

Alex is still clueless - he's told he's here for the classic investiture ceremony, thinking that he's just going to be given a fancy title with nothing else. Alex sees people from the Senate... don't they meet in Ottawa?

And Alex stays silent, and then hears:

 _Speaker of the Legislative Assembly_ : " **The Legislative Assembly of Ontario and the Honourable the Senate of Canada in joint session. Oyez, oyez, oyez! All persons having business before the Honourable the Senate of Canada, are admonished to draw near and give their attention, and stay silent unless required under penalty of imprisonment, for the Senate is now sitting."**

 _Speaker of the Senate_ : " **A motion under seal from the Prime Minister, seconded by the Leader of the Opposition: An act to provide for special naturalization of Mr Alexander Claremont-Diaz. The Senate will now come to a vote.** "

And Alex freaks. Henry's hand must be bruised by now, Alex trying not to faint.

 _Speaker of the Senate_ : " **80** **yeas, 15 nays. The motion is adopted. Will Her Majesty the Queen come forth to give royal assent and to administer the oaths?** "

Queen Mary responds with, "I will, Mr Speaker."

And with a click of the pen, it's finished.

 _Speaker of the Legislative Assembly_ : " **Will a certain Mr Alexander Claremont-Diaz proclaim his presence to this Honourable Senate?** "

Henry mouths to him as he goes forward, 'say I will!'

"I present myself to the Honourable Senate," he responds, smirking back to Henry.

 _Speaker of the Legislative Assembly_ : "Are you willing to take the oaths prescribed to you of this Legislature?"

Now, Alex responds, "I will."

Then, a page of the Senate holds up a card with the printed oath on it, and people with multiple awards and crowns on pillows surround him:

So, he begins:

"I, Alexander Claremont-Diaz, swear that I will be faithful and bear true allegiance to Her Majesty Queen Mary II, Queen of Canada, Her Heirs and Successors, and that I will faithfully observe the laws of Canada, including Treaties with Indigenous Peoples, and fulfill my duties as a Canadian citizen. So help me God."

Isn't that it?, he thinks to himself. But no, there are... FIVE MORE CARDS?????

"I- I, Alexander Claremont-Diaz, do find myself of sane mind and body to declare the following, as prescribed by the Constitution of Canada, take these oaths to fulfill the will of the Parliament and the Queen in becoming a citizen of Canada, a member of the Peerage of Canada, and of the United Kingdom, a Privy Councillor, and a Senator of Canada.

I, Alexander Claremont-Diaz, hereby relinquish all rights to sit as a member of the House of Commons of Canada, and assume the titles of Marquis of Gaspé, and Baron Victoria in the Peerage of Canada. I also relinquish all rights to sit as a member of the House of Commons of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, and assume the title of Baron Gibraltar in the Peerage of the United Kingdom.

I, Alexander Claremont-Diaz, Marquis of Gaspé, Baron Victoria, do solemnly and sincerely swear that I shall be a true and faithful servant to Her Majesty Queen Mary the Second, as a member of Her Majesty's Privy Council for Canada. I will in all things to be treated, debated and resolved in Privy Council, faithfully, honestly and truly declare my mind and my opinion. I shall keep secret all matters committed and revealed to me in this capacity, or that shall be secretly treated of in Council. Generally, in all things I shall do as a faithful and true servant ought to do for Her Majesty.

I, in becoming a member of the Senate under order of Her Majesty the Queen, swear that I will be faithful and bear true allegiance to Her Majesty Queen Mary II, Queen of Canada, Her Heirs and Successors. So help me God."

He doesn't understand what really just happened until the fanfare starts from the gallery:

[Fanfare](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0vZpb9wFPx0)

**"Let all persons rise before His Royal Highness the Most Honourable Senator Alexander, the Marquis of Gaspé.** "

He's guided to a desk with a familiar feel... like the one his dad sits in as the Senator for California.

 _Speaker of the Senate_ : " **Would His Royal Highness declare his political party, province of presumed residence, and region of that province.** "

He looks at the top of the acceptance letter in his pocket:

* * *

Université McGill University

Montréal (QC)

Congratulations ALEXANDER CLAREMONT-DIAZ!

You have been admitted to study in the Max Bell School of Public Policy, in the programme M. P. P. Master's of Public Policy Non-Thesis.

* * *

 _Senator Claremont-Diaz_ : "Madame la Présidente, j'aimerais déclarer mon affiliation politique en tant qu'indépendant, ma province en tant que Québec et dans la division sénatoriale appartenant au comté de Gaspé, conformément au titre que je viens de recevoir.

[ _Madam Speaker, I'd like to declare my political affiliation as Independent, my province as Québec, and in the senate division appertaining to the county of Gaspé, in accordance with the title I have just received._ ]"

 _Speaker of the Senate_ : " **Let it be so.** "


	13. Investiture Ceremony - ALEX'S FAMILY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, short chapter but a necessary one :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note that in the RWRB "alternate universe," in my mind, the Foreign Emoluments Clause doesn't exist. Therefore, the President and any officer of any federal office can accept foreign awards.

_Chamber of the Legislative Assembly of Ontario_

_2 July 2023, 11:25a.m._

Speaker of the Legislative Assembly: " **Would His Royal Highness the Prince of Mount Royal step forth, and would His Royal Highness the Senator for Quebec join him, along with our distinguished guests the President of the United States and Mr Diaz?** "

Speaker of the Senate: " **Under the command of Her Majesty the Queen, I award you the Order of Canada with her consent.** "

And the pages of the Senate come out with the small award boxes and the awards are affixed. Alex thinks that Henry's seen this more than he can remember... and he knows he's right.

But now, Queen Mary comes forward, with a sword in her hand?

Henry realizes... she's not just awarding one award, she's doing an "award dump." Leave it to his grandmother to make a big deal out of everything.

Speaker of the Senate: " **Oscar Diaz, appointed as a Knight Bachelor of the United Kingdom, as a companion of the Order of Merit for services to culture, and as a Knight Commander of the Royal Victorian Order.** "

Queen Mary: "Would Mr Diaz please come forward?"

Alex's dad comes forward, and is told to kneel. He seems confused, but he does it anyways. The queen unsheathes the sword, and Henry almost bursts out laughing when Alex's dad starts sweating profusely. Does he really think his grandmother is going to kill him on the day of his son's wedding? And then the Queen does her thing, sword on one shoulder, sword on the other, and he's told to stand up, and given... two medals?

He can see Alex's dad confused but happy. The President then steps forward.

And then, the Speaker of the Senate says, " **Ellen Claremont, appointed as a Dame Grand Cross of the Royal Victorian Order, and given the title of Countess Winnipeg, Baroness Claremont**. **The titles of Countess Winnipeg and Baroness Claremont will be passed down to the first lawfully begotten daughters of the descendants of Ellen Claremont.** "

She repeats the same thing as Alex's dad, but this time she gets a custom crown. Two of them actually.

Henry doesn't even know what his grandmother has in store for him... but it's probably going to be a lot. Henry knows that this marriage now cements him and the Claremont-Diaz family in history.

The first noble title by female succession in Commonwealth history, the first gay royal wedding, the first King with a Prince consort ever.

...history, huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Titles in Canada for Alex's family:
> 
> Her Excellency The Right Honourable Dame Ellen Claremont, President of the United States of America, Countess Winnipeg, CM, GCVO
> 
> Senator Sir Oscar Diaz, Kt, OM, KCVO
> 
> Lady June Claremont-Diaz, Baroness Claremont


End file.
